


Game Night Gladiators

by Antiism88



Series: Dansen Pre-Season 5 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiism88/pseuds/Antiism88
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the Dansen game night first kiss.





	1. Analyzing Game Night

“Ok. I really don’t think you get it”, Alex said skeptically to her new girlfriend as they were both preparing dinner together at her apartment.

“I HAVE been to game night before, Alex. This isn’t new territory”, defended Kelly.

“Last time was a soft ball. You were new and we weren’t in the normal arena”

“I would hardly call Kara’s IKEA dream palace an ‘arena’. She is more goldilocks than gladiator. I mean half of her facebook feed is filled with those ‘dog meets new baby’ videos”

She’s more gladiator than you might think Alex thought ironically to herself. “Look, all I am saying is that we Danvers have a quite the competitive side and I just want you to be prepared.”

“And what I’m hearing”, Kelly finished teasingly as she wrapped the adamant woman in her arms, “is that YOU don’t want to lose”

“Don’t analyze me Dr. Olsen,” Alex said as she leaned in to the hug touching foreheads and gently nudging Kelly’s back to the counter.

“Oh, but it’s one of my favorite pastimes”, the shorter woman said going in for a kiss. “Analyzing”, another kiss. “Every”, the third peck on the other side of her mouth. “Square”, the fourth kiss moving to the neck. “Inch of you”, she finishes as she went in for a lingering twist of lips and tongues.

Alex lifted Kelly onto an empty section of the kitchen counter to continue ‘analyzing’ as the two were interrupted by a loud wrap at the door. Both turned their heads first to the door and then knowingly at one another when they realized this game of foreplay was to result in a draw.

“Alex! It’s me. Open up. I need to talk. It’s pot sticker level drama”, the familiar voice of gladiator goldilocks herself trailed into the apartment.

Alex walked over to the door, turning only to mouth “sorry” silently to her partner in culinary kissing.

“Ok so Lena has been acting very strange and I’ve been pulling apart every single moment of the last game night and each text that has come in after and it’s probably just the enneagram two in me…why did James make us take that dumb quiz? I don’t like being boxed because my brain will analyze the analyzation and it was probably his sister…therapists LOVE to use tools like that don’t they? I know you’re into her, but don’t let her make you take it because I can tell you…”, Kara’s ramble came to an immediate halt as soon as she saw the subject of her last comment smiling amusingly at her from her sister’s counter.

It didn’t take an powers of super deduction to look at the disheveled state of the counter and the faint stain of a certain Olsen’s signature lipstick color on the corner of her older sister’s mouth for Kara to exclaim, “oh shoot! I should have used my exra-“

Alex’s DEO training came in handy as she used her quick reflexes to cover her sister’s mouth to stop her from revealing any of her powers, “extra caution? Yeah. Next time probably take a beat, right Kar?”

The younger sister turned the color of her signature cape. “Right. Sorry, Kelly. The enneagram has been super helpful. I’m just in my own head space”.

Kelly giggled, more endeared than offended by Kara’s comments. “No problem. I get it. Conflict with friends is the worst. But for the record, I think it was Lucy Lane that inducted James into the cult of the enneagram.”

Kara smiled and pushed her glasses up her crinkled nose at the warm response of her sister’s new girlfriend. In truth, Kara hadn’t given too much thought about Kelly when they first were reunited. Jame’s life was on the line and then all the drama with Lockwood ensued. When Alex first let her know that things with Kelly were moving from friends to more, Kara started paying attention to the little things. Kelly didn’t burst into situations. She was, instead, like a rock. She was steadfast and warm and understanding. She could see the calming influence on her sister. The adoption drama had left her frayed, but with Kelly, she saw her sister really start to develop a grounded joy and certainty of the roots she was laying down.

“Well now that my foot has sufficiently been placed in my mouth, I can just come back. You guys enjoy your dinner night”, Kara said starting to head for the door.

“Not so fast, gladiator goldilocks!”, Kelly said glancing at her partner acknowledging their inside joke. “I think you need the company and the distraction and I need insider tips on how to handle this dominant Danvers’ competitive gene your sister has been warning me about”.

A small smile escaped as Alex gave a head tilt to her girlfriend acknowledging the woman’s kind gesture.

“You sure?”, Kara glanced at both her sister and her partner.

“Definitely,” Alex said with resolve. “In fact…”, she continued as she walked over to her partner on the counter, moving Kelly’s legs astride with a playful tap, and opening a drawer brandishing a take-out menu. “I think this does call for some pot sticker level take-out.”

“Yessss”, Kara closed her eyes and smiled briefly, already tasting the comfort food staple. “I’m just gonna run to the bathroom real quick and then I’m ready to spill the Alex Danver’s tips and tricks”.

As Kara closed the door, Alex leaned into her partner standing straddled between Kelly’s knees on the counter. “I really like you Kelly Olsen”.

“Ditto, Alex Danvers”, as Kelly leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. “And I’m sure I am really going to like getting all the inside information from your sister”, she finished teasingly.

“And I’m sure, I am going to make you forget everything you learn when later tonight I go inside your-“, Alex’s flirtatious comment was cut short by a faint, but audible, “guys…uh…just so you know, the walls are super thin in here”.

Instantly, the two lovers laughed to themselves and leaned into one final kiss before the Danvers 101 lesson began.


	2. The Motorcycle Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after chapter 1

After weeks of impromptu catch phrase and charades practice sessions, or ‘scrimmages’ as Alex took to calling them, Kara’s next game night was just hours away.

Kelly had started doing some tele-therapy sessions to make some kind of income as she looked for a full-time job in her new home in National City. She was signing off of her most recent session when she received an instant message from her brother.

J: So are we partnering up tonight?

K: I thought you were pairing up with Kara since Lena and John can’t make it. I have been practicing with Alex for weeks. I even had to stop her from making matching t-shirts for tonight.

J: Where is the family loyalty?

K: As someone once smitten over a Danvers sister, I am sure you can appreciate that I am going to choose Alex and the possibility of a winning team CELEBRATION over my big brother.

J: I will not ask any follow-up questions. See you tonight, traitor. Love you.

Kelly was just in the process of packing up her work space when she saw an incoming call from her game night partner.

“Hey. You want a ride home today? I am about to be in that part of town.”, her girlfriend offered.

“That depends,” Kelly continued, “on which ride you are referring to…”

“Ah. You caught me. I have my motorcycle, BUT I really want to see you”.

“Alex, we have been over this…I don’t do motorcycles”.

“I know. Handsy, douche Brian Johnson in tenth grade has ruined everything for super loving and respectful girlfriend Alex Danvers in 2019”, Alex lamented as she recounted the story Kelly told her about the night Brian’s dickish moves finalized Kelly’s resolves to come out as a lesbian to her family. “I feel like the therapist in you could really work to separate me from Brian and move on for the betterment of our relationship”, Alex teased.

“OK. You know it’s more than that”, Kelly said as she smiled to herself. She had to admit she liked the chase. “Helmet hair is a different level of trauma for black women. Trust me. You don’t want to deal with those consequences”.

“I knoowww”, Alex drew out her sad resolve as she recalled the night Kelly said they had to have ‘the hair talk’. Completely oblivious, Alex thought it was funny at first, but then really came to appreciate the vulnerable honesty and trust Kelly brought to their relationship when she addressed things between them. Turns out Alex had a lot to learn and she couldn’t feel more comfortable with her teacher.

Kelly could hear the disappointment on the other end of the line. She could literally see the Danvers’ pout in her mind. “Look, when we take our trip to the mountains next month, I will come prepared with natural braids and all. Promise.”

“Deal”, Alex perked up. “So the ride home is out, but can I pick you up from your place in the no wind, no helmet car?”

“As long as you promise there will be no scrimmages”, Kelly requested.

“Disappointment after disappointment with you today Dr. Olsen”.

“Oh. I assure you, Director Danvers, win or lose, you will NOT be disappointed at the end of the night. See you later, love”, she ended the call on a teasing high note. She was prepared to win ‘game night’.


	3. Bill Clinton! AKA Game Night Arrives

Alex pulled up to Kelly’s apartment building slowly and sent a text message to her new girlfriend.

A: Your hair-friendly uber has arrived.

K: Ha. Ha…..down in a sec.

Playing with the radio dial during her wait, Alex landed on a jazz station. She had never given much thought to ‘elevator music’ as she used to call it, but it was one of Kelly’s favorites. In her work, Kelly dealt with a lot of individuals suffering from anxiety and trauma related disorders, she often suggested softer music like jazz to set a calming environment, especially in triggering places like a car ride. Alex first played it to tease her, but quickly realized that maybe her girlfriend was on to something. She found that it was an effective soothing transition from her high stress job to home AND it helped that she found a few favorites of Kelly’s to put her in the mood. It was a win-win for all.

Looking up from the dial, Alex’s eyes landed on the most striking women. Kelly had on a dark v-neck and dark denim jeans highlighting her killer legs and signifying her ‘party’-self from her usual structured blazer work-self. But the real moment Alex’s jaw started to drop a little was when she saw those eyes. Kelly’s eyes were so big and filled with love and possibility. Some people wore their hearts on their sleeves, but Kelly’s eyes were the window into her soul. Tonight, she made them even more prominent with a dark mascara and eye shadow all made the more sexy by the soft, wavy curls she had added to her hair-another signal to differentiate Doctor from Dansen-lover.

Kelly opened the passenger door and was greeted instantly with an arm pulling her into a soft and sensual kiss. It was like Alex forgot where they were or where they were going. She was in trance.

Coming to, when the song changed, Alex pulled back slowly with her eyes still closed savoring the moment.

Kelly smirked to herself jokingly, “Well. The service of this Uber ride is getting four stars already”.

“You look gorgeous,” said Alex.

“I gotta come with my A-game for our A-team. You ready?”

The two pulled off into the night traffic of National City.

\---------------------

As they pulled into a parking spot in front of Kara’s building, the two were greeted by the older Olsen, “Well, well, well…If it isn’t my traitor sister”.

Kelly emerged from the car and submerged her small body into her brother’s enormous hug. She looked up lovingly and earnestly proclaimed, “well, well, well…if it isn’t half of the losing team”.

James laughed and released his sister from his arms only to lean into a softer, more reserved hug from Alex. The two had been friends for a while, but this was new territory for their relationship.

“She’s just teasing, James”, she said pulling out from the hug, “I am sure you and Kara will place before Brainy and Nia. He is still learning how to interpret irony and abstract thinking.”

“Hardy.Har. Har.”, said James as he opened the door to the building for the two ladies.

\----------------------

It all came down to this moment. The tie-breaker. Kara and James were tied three games to three with Kelly and Alex. As predicted by Alex earlier, Nia and Brainy were trailing behind with just one win. This didn’t seem to bother the pair much as Alex and Kelly both poked at one another as they took turns spotting small moments between the reporter and the alien. The two had started dating around the same time as them, but their age and Brainy’s lack of dating experience gave them an innocent first high-school love vibe.

It was precious and reminded them that, while they were older and met as more stable, family- seeking adults, they could also revel in the small, sweet flirtatious moments.

As tradition demanded, ties were always settled by a game of sudden-death charades between the leading teams.

Kara wasn’t able to guess James’ last charade of ‘gladiator’ which carried a bit of sentimental irony for their competitors. Surely, that was a good omen as the pair just needed to get this last charade in time to win.

Alex was up to act the word out which wasn’t ideal. As big of talk as she made, she often got a head of herself mentally and would sporadically switch from movement to movement in anticipation of the buzzer. Luckily, Kelly had a lot of practice reading Alex’s body. She let her mind trail on that thought a little too long only to be snapped back to reality when Nia exclaimed, “Ok, ready. Set. Go!” and flipped the timer.

Kelly’s partner proceeded to wiggle her fingers in front of her and made her lips into a duck bill. This was followed by a thrusting of her hips that concerned and confused everyone in the room. Moving between the two, Kelly’s mind went to the car ride at the start of the night and identified the finger wiggle move as that of a person playing a saxophone. A promiscuous saxophone player?

“Bill Clinton!”, Kelly screamed as she jumped from the couch. Instantly put into a massive hug by her partner, her answer was confirmed as correct.

Losing herself, Alex did a slightly-out-of-character victory dance as Kelly joined in. The pair laughing at losing themselves in this victorious moment.

James stood up to bow down to the two, “all praise to the victors,” he teased. “Good job guys”.

He was joined by Nia and Brainy with enthusiasm and then a slightly sullen Kara gave in to a small hug of congratulations to Alex.

Pulling away from Alex, she moved to Kelly. “You won this time, Olsen. No more insider tips for a while though!”, she said as she embraced her sister’s ideal partner.


	4. Prelude to the Un-Wholesome

After a lengthy pity party for Kara during clean up, Alex and Kelly made their way back to Kelly’s apartment building. The pair recounted the funnier moments from the night while holding hands on the drive. Kelly occasionally lifted Alex’s for a kiss here and there. They had fallen into an ease over the last two months, but the game night felt somehow like an official welcome into the family for Kelly and for them as a couple.

Alex strategically chose to pull into the overnight flat lot over the more temporary spot from which she chose to pick her up.

“That was a lot of fun. I am really glad that you asked me to come to game night.”, Kelly said mid-giggle. “Both times”.

“You are so…”, Alex’s voice trailed off not sure what to say.

“What? I’m so what?”, Kelly smiled back at her girlfriend.

“Earnest, I guess. Like you aren’t afraid to just cut through any bull shit sometimes. No pretense. It’s nice. Its endearing. It makes me feel….wholesome?”, Alex finished questioning her word choice.

“Wholesome? Well see, that won’t work. I don’t want you feeling wholesome outside my apartment at 11:30 at night,” Kelly teased.

“You know what I mean…”, Alex said soberly.

“Yeah, “ Kelly said as she leaned in for a quick kiss. “I do,” she finished as she moved her hand from Alex’s cheek back to the car door. “And I would like to EARNESTLY add that I want my co-victor to let me spoil her with riches in the most UN-WHOLESOME way upstairs…IF she would like’” placing emphasis on Alex’s words from earlier in a jesting manor.

“Ooo well, I was promised a night not to disappoint,” Alex pulled Kelly in for a confirming kiss.

The pair quickly exited and locked the car walking into Kelly’s apartment and stealing kisses in corners along the stairwell.

“Ok so here’s the thing,” Kelly was positioned with her back against the door wrapped in Alex’s embrace. She pulled the taller woman away from her slightly.

“Uh oh. Is this where you reveal the therapist was a hoarder all along?”, questioned Alex.

“Noooo”, Kelly dragged out her reply. All of their home dates had been at Alex’s place as Kelly had been staying with James, but she had recently started renting her own. Alex had yet to be inside her lover’s home. “I really haven’t unpacked but a few things and most of my furniture hasn’t gotten here yet. I have a couch and a tv dinner stand with my computer set up for work and Netflix. And there is just wine and cold pizza in the fridge and ice in the freezer”, Kelly finished.

“We can be creative I’m sure,” Alex said pushing Kelly harder against the frame and going in for a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar bone.

Getting hotter and more flustered in the moment, Kelly reached for her keys from her bag and opened the lock with her hand facing backwards. She wasn’t going to move from the warm pressure from Alex’s body in all the right places.

As the door swung open, Kelly grabbed for the collar of Alex’s jacket dragging her, and their embrace, into the living room.

Both caught up in the moment and not looking at the floor, Alex’s foot tripped on a small box of books open on the floor. She tumbled forward, parting their bodies and causing both to laugh at the situation.

“Shit,” Alex proclaimed mid-laugh. Suddenly realizing it hurt a bit more than she initially realized, she took a seat on the aforementioned couch and removed her flats. Rubbing out her toe and foot, she looked to Kelly. “You mentioned ice?”, she tilted her head at Kelly.

“Ice and wine coming right up”, Kelly said as she moved to the kitchen area.

When Kelly returned with a homemade ice pack, the wine and a pair of glasses, Alex initially grabbed the wine and poured a happy helping into a glass.

“I know you are the doctor of medicine and I am a doctor of the mind, but it feels like ice may take priority,” Kelly said as she placed Alex’s leg on her lap and graced it with the ice pack.

“Wine first. Always,” she smiled at Kelly as she took another sip from the glass.

Kelly poured herself a glass and the two settled in for what would become an un-wholesome night....


	5. Game Night Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story is definitely more mature and gave me a new appreciation for smuttier FanFic writers. The mechanics of writing these scenes are tough. Hope my first effort doesn’t totally blow the ending!

The wine was almost entirely gone and Alex’s toe had gone back to its normal color. The pair had taken to showing one another YouTube clips of their favorite late night shows while Kelly alternating holding the ice pack on Alex’s foot. The laughter after the last video featuring Jimmy Kimmel interviewing kids on the street about current politics had led to Kelly asking, “you feeling any better?”

“My professional medical diagnosis is that I’ve made a full recovery. Thank you very much to my nurse”, she pulled Kelly into a quick kiss. “I do need to use the restroom after all that wine though”. Alex lifted her legs off Kelly’s lap and pivoted to walking towards the bathroom.

“Hey Alex”, Kelly’s voice trailed behind.

“Yeah?”, Alex said turning back.

“Watch your step because that was the last of the ice”, Kelly said with a wink.

“Ha. Ha.”, Alex snapped back. “As long as there is more wine”. She continued to the bathroom.

When Alex emerged from the restroom, she noticed the overhead lights had been turned off and replaced by a stray candle or lamp here and there. She heard jazz playing as she walked back to the living room. 

What she saw was a slightly odd picture. Kelly was laying on the couch covered from her neck to her toes with the blanket. Only one arm was peaking out holding the laptop that had been resting on the TV dinner tray earlier.

“Uh, what’s going on?”, Alex asked clearly feeling like she was missing out on a joke.

“Well,” Kelly’s voice trailed on to the explanation slowly. “I know winning tonight was a bit of a turn on for you so I thought I’d recapture the mood”. The corner of Kelly’s mouth turned into a smile which turned into a smirking lower-lip bite as she revealed the source of the jazz on the screen: a clip of Bill Clinton playing his sax on a 90’s late night problem. She placed the laptop back on the TV tray in full display.

Alex immediately smiled ear-to-ear approaching the couch. “Ms. Olsen, you really know how to get a girl going,” she said teasingly. 

“Oh. Well. That’s just half the plan”, Kelly said as she tossed the rest of the blanket onto the back of the couch revealing the black lace matching bra and underwear set she had on for the day. 

Alex’s whole face and body froze in response. The delayed reaction caused Kelly to question her move and bite her lower lip again; this time in concern. This wouldn’t be the first time they were intimate, but it was by far the boldest and sexiest play either had made in their relationship. Every other time had sort of just naturally progressed from getting too hot on a date here or there. “Too much?”, she asked as she sat up just a bit.

“No. Whoa. Sorry”, Alex said coming out of her trance. “I just can’t believe I’m this lucky”, she continued as she sat towards Kelly on the edge of the couch; her hip by Kelly’s torso.

“Awe”, Kelly responded, “don’t kill my attempt at a sexy mood with sentiment. Sentiment is my deal. I’m trying to achieve Bill Clinton status here”.

Alex’s face broke into a closed mouth smile at her sweet and sentimental partner’s attempt at sexiness. She immediately scooped her hand behind Kelly’s neck to bring her into a kiss as she moved her legs better onto the couch to straddle the smaller woman’s hips.

Kelly moved herself a little higher to escalate their kiss further and reaching her own hands under the back hem of Alex’s shirt caressing the naked skin her girlfriends back. 

The seams of Alex’s jeans got warmer and pressed harder at the thin lace of Kelly’s underwear causing an influx of heat and wetness resulting in an immediate desire to get every shred of clothing out of the way.

Kelly worked to remove Alex’s top until her arms couldn’t reach higher. As Alex started finishing the job herself, Kelly took the opportunity to unhook Alex’s bra and lean in to envelop one of the other woman’s nipples in her warm kiss. As Kelly alternated her focus on each breast slowly moving both of them down lower to the couch, Alex responded by closing her eyes and melodically rocking her hips back and forth reigniting the overwhelming sensation on Kelly’s clit from earlier. 

Wanting to return the favor and a bit unable to keep enough focus on her earlier task, Kelly moved one of Alex’s legs positioning the taller women’s knee and thigh up against Kelly’s own clit and reaching her right hand into Alex’s jeans. Both women rocking in motion, stealing kisses and listening to one another’s breaths getting heavier and heavier, became wetter as they both reached towards a climax. Alex let out a moan of complete ecstasy first which caused Kelly to break out into a tiny smile and softly claim in between labored breaths, “told you I’d win game night”. 

A bit exhausted from the moment, but stubborn as all hell, her partner, responded, “oh yeah?”, as she moved herself further down flat on Kelly’s body bringing the woman into another deep kiss and reaching her hands into the drenched lace panties. “We’ll see about that”, she claimed in early victory as she thrust two fingers deep into Kelly and making a few come hither motions causing an almost instantaneous chill wave to go threw the shorter woman. “Shit!”, Kelly yelled into the ceiling.

Their bodies completely on top of one another, Alex propped her head up a bit so that she was staring straight down at her partner. After a quick peck, she looked Kelly straight in the eyes and said, “told you I was competitive...Bill” she finished the sentence with a metaphorical wink.

Kelly returned, “I never knew a problematic white man could be such a good luck charm for me”.

“Yeah. I think we are definitely going to have to retire this inside joke after today”, Alex replied positioning her side to the back of the couch behind the smaller woman drawing her into an embrace and pulling the orphaned blanket from earlier in the night over them. Resting her head into the back crook of Kelly’s neck, she felt the slight vibration of the other woman as she laughed to herself.

“Ditto”, Kelly replied. An inside joke that had no problematic elements and reminded both of them how much they both won when they met each other.


End file.
